


The Big Dinner:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Just Right Series: [9]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Celebrations, Children, Consensual, Daughters, Dinner, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s07e02 No Ke Ali'i Wahine A Me Ka 'Aina (For Queen and Country), Established Relationship, F/M, Family, Family Dinners, Friendship, Gathering, General, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Party, Post Episode: s07e02 No Ke Ali'i Wahine A Me Ka 'Aina (For Queen & Country), Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Slash, Sons, Surprise Party, Surprises, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-19 21:29:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8225333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: The Five-O Ohana had been planning the best dinner for the newlywed couple, Making sure that it was perfect, Are Steve & Danny surprised?, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss a thing!!!* *Author's Note: This is part of my series, Read my other ones, & Enjoy with my compliments!!!*





	

*Summary: The Five-O Ohana had been planning the best dinner for the newlywed couple, Making sure that it was perfect, Are Steve & Danny surprised?, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss a thing!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This is part of my series, Read my other ones, & Enjoy with my compliments!!!*

 

Captain Lou Grover was finished putting up the decorations, that Kamekona was kind enough to provide, The Shrimp Owner found a prime spot to park his truck, & everyone else agreed that it was perfect, "Hey, Big Fella, Thank you for all of the help, I mean, We needed it". Kamekona smiled, & said, "Anytime, Bruddah, Actually Flippa found the spot, You should thank him, when you have a chance," The Former SWAT Commander said with a nod, "Believe me, I will", & they finished up their task, & went straight to start cooking the meal.

 

Meanwhile, Officer Kono Kalakaua was doing up the flowers for the mini tables, that they are using & one for Steve & Danny, She thought to herself with a smile, "It's about time these two found some happiness, & settle down, Cause, Life is too short, & It can't be wasted", she put on another vase of flowers on the next table, when she felt herself being pulled against someone's chest, A husky voice said, "You look amazing, Surely, Your husband doesn't mind you being out & about, Does he ?", The Ex-Surfer giggled, & said, "My Husband trusts me, But you on the other hand, You better book it, Before he shows up", She was turned around, & said, "You'll do, Forget my husband", The Stranger & her chuckled at that, & they shared a kiss. "Hey, Honey", Kono said, as she wrapped her arms around his neck, "Hey, Baby, Everything is coming along nicely", Adam Noshimuri, Kono's husband replied, with a bright smile.

 

"Yeah, We just wanted everything to be perfect, & it's turning out the way we wanted it to", Kono said with a pleased tone to her voice, & she said, "Why don't you go see Renee & then relax, okay ?", He nodded, & kissed her again, saying, "See you in a little bit, okay ?", She nodded, & went to finish her work, Meanwhile, Lieutenant Chin-Ho Kelly, & Kamekona's cousin, Flippa, were making sure the grill was working, "Hey, Flippa, Hand me the wrench, Would you ?", The Handsome Native asked, "Sure thing", Flippa said, as he hands over the desire tool, & watches every step, that Chin does, so he knows what to do, if he is not there. "I am so glad we are doing this, Chin, Steve & Danny deserves this so much", The Big Man said, & the Five-O Lieutenant agreed, "Yeah, They do, This is exactly what they wanted, & it's low key, So it's perfect". They continued to work, so no time will be wasted.

 

Meanwhile, Detective Danny "Danno" Williams & Commander Steve McGarrett treated the Grover Kids, Samantha & Will, & Grace, & Charlie out to a day of fun, They were at the park, where they kept a close eye on them, while they were having fun, "God, I can't remember having a nice day like this, Can you, Danno ?", The Handsome Brunette asked his lover, & fiancée. "No, But the kids are enjoying it, So it's worth it", The Loudmouth Detective said with a smile, as they continued to watch them. They shared a kiss, & ended up joining in the fun, & took a lot of pictures too, which made it even better, & then Charlie, & the kids came up to them, "Danno, Pops, Can we go out for ice cream ?", "Sure, Let's hit it", The Five-O Commander said, as he leads them out of the park, "You heard the man, Let's go", Danny commanded, & they went to the local ice cream parlor.

 

Adam met up with Renee in the kitchen, & asked, "Hey, Renee, Is there something that I can do to help ?", "Well, How about you make up the drinks, & While I deal with the seafood ?", "Sure," The Business Executive said, & they went straight to their tasks, & they had everything ready to be put on the serving table, & to be cooked, Once everything is ready, Kamekona said with a smile, "I will let the girls know that it's okay to bring the happy couple now", Everyone nodded in approval of that. He shot off a quick text, & then they finished everything else, & got into the positions to surprise them. It was definitely the right time to celebrate this.

 

"This is has been the best day ever," Grace said with a smile, "It sure has", Samantha said, Will nodded his head, & said, "Definitely", Charlie just nodded, while having some ice cream in his mouth to swallow. Samantha got the text, & raised an eye at Grace, The Young Williams nodded, & said, "We are gonna meet everyone else at **_Kamekona's_** for dinner, okay ?", "Sure", The Two Men said,  & they finished their treats, & headed out to the parking lot, & got into Steve's truck, & they were on their way to their favorite spot, Steve & Danny have no idea, that they have a surprise waiting for them, Grace texted Kamekona, letting them know that they are on the way.

 

Kamekona got the text, & the shrimp owner went to alert the rest of their ohana, "They are on the way, Guys", Kono smiled, & said, "I can't wait to see their faces, It's gonna be priceless". "It's gonna be fucking fabulous, Flippa got the video camera to shoot it", Lou pointed out, as he motioned to the big man with the camera in his hand. Renee said, "It will be worth recording these memories, Cause they can relive it, by watching it over & over", Chin said, "Yeah, Definitely worth it", & they were all set to surprise the hell out of the newlywed couple.

 

When they got there, Steve & Danny were suspicious, & they made their way to their usual spot, & found that no one was there, & suddenly, everyone jumped out, & yelled "SURPRISE !!!!", even the kids, Steve & Danny found themselves lucky to have so many wonderful friends. They told them so, "You are welcome", The Group replied in unison, & they all ended up having fun, When everyone clinked their glasses, The Couple took their cues to kiss, & everyone partied til dawn, which was a perfect way to end the week, cause their last case was very stressful, & hard work, They were just glad to be done with it, & focus on their ohana, & friends.

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!*


End file.
